Pacific Union Railroad Camp
Pacific Union Railroad Camp is a settlement in Red Dead Redemption in the Tall Trees region of the West Elizabeth territory. In the original game, it is a construction site for trains (a mainstay of transportation in the west) that travel throughout the entire map. This settlement is not present in Red Dead Redemption 2. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' Given that the camp is absent from Red Dead Redemption 2, it would have been constructed sometime between 1907 and 1911. The camp is a large material, supply and construction hub of the Pacific Union locomotive corporation. The corporation is obviously based upon the real Union Pacific Railroad. It seems that the railway company could very well be responsible for the burning of Native American settlements such as Bearclaw Camp in West Elizabeth. According to Leigh Johnson, one of the many problems he has is "the railway company, the people who pay my salary, trying to get me to turn a blind eye to them burning down settlements up there". On the other hand, the Pacific Union ("Blue train") does not run to Johnson's jurisdiction - Cholla Springs. The final segment of the Stranger side-mission "Lights, Camera, Action" begins and ends in this location. ''Undead Nightmare'' In the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. Once the town is safe, the player will obtain the Rolling Block Rifle and safehouse located in one of the buildings. With the camp overrun and most of the workers devoured, only Willis Lassiter, Shep Gaston, and Fletcher King were able to climb to safety. Defending the settlement from the ravenous hordes, they await saving. Once the undead are gone, they will often be found sitting nearby the TNT. Amenities * Stagecoach * Telegraph Office * Train Station * Safehouse (Undead Nightmare only) Activities * Arm Wrestling Layout The camp itself is a bustling center for meeting people. Routinely, riders pass by along with trains in the upper steppes. Arm Wrestling is an activity which can be found here, as well as a lesser-used train depot at which the player may pay off any current bounties in the United States. Barrels and crates of TNT can be found scattered around various locations on the camp; there is also a money chest on the train platform, and a further three money chests in the tents at the campsite. Trivia * Many boars can be found around the camp. * The Pacific Union Railroad Company is a play on the real-world Union Pacific Railroad, which was one of two companies (the other being Central Pacific Railroad) that joined their rail systems at Promontory Summit, Utah, in 1869, creating the first transcontinental railroad in the United States. * Rufus, or a dog with the same model, can be seen here sometimes. * When wearing the U.S. Marshal Outfit, Marston cannot participate in the arm wrestling activity in the camp. * If the player brings a Native American into the camp, preferably hogtied, they will be shot or beaten. This also is known to happen in Thieves' Landing and even MacFarlane's Ranch. * Some players have reported being unable to arm-wrestle at this location. It seems that running up to the table and climbing up on the platform can spook the workers, who will then run off. It's better to walk normally and use the stairs that lead up to the platform. * A cheat code can be found written on the back of a train car here that will unlock the U.S. Army Uniform, U.S. Marshal Outfit, and the Bureau Uniform. * This is the only place in multiplayer where a train can be found, though it is non-interactive. * The clock outside the train station renders the Roman numeral four as IIII instead of IV. * According to rumors around West Elizabeth, the camp is going out of business. * Late at night, upon standing near the campfire, a man can be observed playing the harmonica. * A Rattlesnake may spawn inside the camp and kill an inhabitant. Shooting the snake may cause hostilities among nearby witnesses. Typically, killing the assailant will not trigger a bounty. A nearby lawman, such as Wesley Hubbard, may also engage the shooter and kill them. Undead Nightmare * Pacific Union Railroad Camp is the one of the five non-gang hideouts that the player can sleep in when playing Undead Nightmare but not in the regular Red Dead Redemption campaign. The second one is El Presidio, the third one is Las Hermanas, the fourth one is Torquemada, and the fifth one is the Old Bacchus Place. Red Dead Redemption 2 * Although the camp doesn’t exist by the time of Red Dead Redemption 2, signs of eventual settlement can be seen in the area, such as the train line being constructed over the nearby bridge. * Despite the Railroad Camp being technically non-existent in the game, if the player presses the down button to see the location, it will still say "Pacific Union Railroad, Tall Trees, WE" as the player’s location. Gallery Pacificunion.jpg Landscape.pacificunioncamp.jpg Pacificunioncamp.jpg rdr pacific railroad.jpg rdr pacific railroad02.jpg Picture1p.png Pacific-Union-Railroad-Camp-wide-view.jpg|View from inside Pacific Union Railroad Camp Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Navigation de:Pacific Union Railroad Camp es:Pacific Union Railroad Camp Category:Redemption Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Settlements Category:Locations